Farewell Gift
by Midnight Postgirl
Summary: “Mati itu… pasti tidak enak, ya? Kesepian. Tapi kenapa masih ada saja orang bodoh yang berniat bunuh diri?” Aku tertohok mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Dia benar. #IchiRuki#


Akhirnya, publish di fandom Bleach juga, setelah mengalami berbagai hambatan, akhirnya aku ketik ulang fic ini, gara-gara dulu file-nya ilang dengan cara yang sangat ga elit: dimakan virus DX

Aku pendatang baru di fandom Bleach, mohon bantuannya m(_ _)m

Disclaimer: Bleach sama sekali bukan punyaku. Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Lagu Sen no Yoru wo Koete juga bukan punyaku.

**Farewell Gift**

**Rukia's POV**

Kulihat hamparan laut biru yang berada beberapa meter di bawahku. Matahari senja tampak tersenyum lembut dalam pantulan mata violetku. Tersenyum padaku, juga pada laut. Seolah mengatakan "Selamat tinggal" pada kami. Dan laut pun memantulkan sinarnya, menyambut keramahan matahari dengan caranya sendiri. Indah.

Perlahan kupejamkan mataku. Angin berhembus menerpa seluruh tubuhku. Kurasakan rambutku berkibar seirama gaun hitam yang melekat di tubuhku. Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam. Merasakan angin sore masuk menerobos paru-paru, dan beredar di seluruh tubuhku. Sejuk.

Kuayunkan kaki kananku disusul pasangannya. Membawaku selangkah lebih dekat dengan ujung jurang. Kini aku berdiri di hadapan dua jurang. Jurang yang pertama adalah jurang tempat aku berpijak. Jurang yang berhadapan langsung dengan lautan tangguh. Sementara jurang lainnya ada dalam hatiku. Buah dari semua mimpiku yang terkikis menjadi jurang bernama keputusasaan.

Bunuh diri. Dua kata yang belakangan ini selalu kupikirkan. Aku cukup dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa bunuh diri adalah tindakan yang salah. Nii-sama pasti akan sedih. Tapi ia pasti akan lebih kerepotan bila harus merawatku yang sakit-sakitan ini.

Aku ingat, tiga bulan yang lalu dokter memvonisku sakit kanker darah, dan hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Hanya dengan pencangkokan sumsum aku dapat terbebas dari penyakut ini. Penyakit yang sama dengan nee-san. Penyakit yang membuat nee-san meninggalkanku dan nii-sama berdua di dunia ini.

Tekadku sudah bulat. Walaupun aku takut, keinginanku untuk menemui maut cukup untuk mengalahkan rasa takutku. Aku pun memikirkan kemungkinan bertemu nee-san di surga kelak.

Tunggu. Surga? Aku tak yakin bisa masuk tempat terindah yang kekal itu. Bahkan mungkin Tuhan akan membenciku karena aku telah lancang berniat mengakhiri hidupku. Seketika keberanianku menguap entah ke mana. Aku melangkah mundur dengan mataku yang masih tertutup.

"Hey, kau sedang apa, sih? Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau cuma maju dan mundur."

Suara berat seorang pria mengagetkanku dari belakang. Aku membuka kelopak mataku dan berbalik ke belakang. Kulihat di hadapanku berdiri pria jangkung berambut oranye sedang menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Kau… kau mengagetkanku! Bagaimana kalau tadi aku jatuh?" bentakku pada si pemuda aneh.

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas kini si pemuda bermata cokelat mengernyitkan dahinya. Lalu ia melangkah sedikit hingga kini posisinya berada di samping kananku. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku saku celana cokelatnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah matahari yang hendak berpamitan, membuat bayangan kami berdua semakin terlihat memanjang dan saling mendekat. Wajahnya yang tenang membuatku melupakan kekesalanku padanya.

Perlahan kurasakan darahku berdesir lebih cepat. Membuat wajahku memanas dan oh… sepertinya wajahku memerah. Apa-apaan ini? Kulihat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari senja. Kini mata cokelatnya menatap tajam mata violetku. Beberapa detik kami lalui dengan saling memandang. Sampai akhirnya aku membuang muka sekedar untuk menghilangkan rona kemerahan yang terlukis sempurna si wajahku. Sial! Aku tampak bodoh di depan orang yang pertama kali kukenal.

Tampaknya ia menyadari kelakuanku yang aneh. Tapi ia tak berkomentar apa-apa. Hanya menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Lalu pandangannya kembali disita oleh senja yang tak lama lagi akan pergi.

"Mati itu… pasti tidak enak, ya? Kesepian. Tapi kenapa masih ada saja orang bodoh yang berniat bunuh diri?"

Aku tertohok mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Ada rasa kesal yang menyelinap di hatiku, membuatku merasa ingin menghajarnya saat ini juga. Tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkannya juga. Dia benar.

Memang bodoh sekali bila ada orang yang bunuh diri. Tapi, coba saja bila dia ada di posisiku. Mungkin ia juga akan berpikir bahwa bunuh diri adalah cara yang terbaik. Mungkin akan lebih baik tak bernafas daripada kau menghirup aroma rumah sakit yang memuakkan. Mungkin akan lebih baik bila sendirian daripada hidup bersama nii-sama, tapi hanya menjadi benalu.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau mati itu rasanya tidak enak? Kau kan belum pernah mati. Aku menderita penyakit leukemia. Aku akan mati dalam beberapa minggu lagi. Tak ada bedanya, kan mati sekarang dengan beberapa minggu lagi?"

Si pemuda menghela nafas panjang mendengar pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan yang baru saja kuajukan.

"Tentu saja ada perbedaan antara mati sekarang dan lain waktu. Kalau mati memang belum pernah, tapi kemarin aku baru bangun dari koma selama dua tahun. Sama saja, kan?"

Aku terkesiap. Ia pernah mengalami koma selama itu dan baru kemarin sadar dengan tubuh yang terlihat segar bugar? Bagaimana bisa?

"Pernah koma memang bukan sesuatu yang pantas dibanggakan, tapi aku merasa lebih banyak belajar memaknai hidup setelah mengalami koma panjang. Manusia hidup demi satu alasan. Dan akan mati dengan tenang setelah alasan itu ditemukan," ujarnya panjang lebar.

Ia memutar tubuhnya, lalu memegang bahuku yang lebih rendah darinya. Berusaha menangkap mataku dalam matanya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Seberat apapun masalah yang kau hadapi, jangan pernah berpikir bunuh diri adalah jalan terbaik. Kalau merasa tak ada yang mau mendengar ceritamu, ceritakanlah semuanya pada senja. Walau tak banyak membantu, tapi setidaknya kehangatan yang dipancarkannya mampu mengangkat sedikit bebanmu."

Aku membisu. Tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Perlahan ia mengendurkan genggaman tangannya di bahuku, dan akhirnya melepaskanku. Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan dengan santai. Meninggalkanku yang masih tak paham dengan maksud dari kata-katanya barusan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku setengah berteriak karena dia sudah berada agak jauh di depanku. Ia berbalik.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau?"

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Baiklah, Rukia. Kalau butuh saran kau bisa cerita padaku tentang masalahmu lain waktu. Sampai jumpa!"

Ia meneruskan langkahnya. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung yang semakin tampak mengecil dalam pandanganku. Begitu kokoh. Dan perlahan sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari senja.

oOoOoOo

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan perkataan Ichigo. Semua yang dia katakan memang benar adanya. Aku mulai kehilangan minat untuk bunuh diri. Bunuh diri hanya untuk orang bodoh. Dan aku pernah hampir menjadi salah satu dari orang bodoh bila Ichigo tak datang dan menarikku keluar dari kebutaan hatiku sendiri.

Aku mengubah posisi tidurku sembari mencari boneka chappy pemberian nee-san di hari ulang tahunku yang ke 10. Kutatap boneka berbentuk kelinci itu. Samar-samar aku melihat bayangan nee-san dari mata bulat hitam chappy tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku pun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa yang kulihat hanya fatamorgana, karena ternyata bayanganku sendiri yang tampak memantul dari mata bening chappy. Lalu aku merasakan pipiku basah oleh air mataku sendiri.

Aku merindukan nee-san…

oOoOoOo

Seluruh pantai dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari atas bukit ini. Kusapu pantai dengan pandanganku. Mencoba mencari tanda keberadaan sosok pria berambut oranye monyolok. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat Ichigo sedang duduk di sebuah batu karang sambil memegang gitar. Memang tak sulit menemukan Ichigo karena warna rambutnya yang menyolok. Apalagi di antara jumlah pengunjung pantai ini yang sangat sedikit. Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan langsung pergi ke arah Ichigo dengan semangat. Aku menuruni bukit dengan berlari-lari kecil. Dan tak lama lagi aku sudah berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang menyadari kedatanganku menatapku hangat. Entah karena terkena efek matahari senja atau karena mataku sudah tak normal, aku melihat Ichigo tampak berkilauan. Dan senyumnya tampak selembut awan. Aku tahu ini sangat berlebihan, tapi memang seperti itulah pandanganku terhadap Ichigo saat ini.

Ichigo beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Bermaksud membantuku duduk di batu karang di laut. Aku menerima uluran tangan Ichigo dan berjalan pelan-pelan agar tidak jatuh. Kuacuhkan dinginnya air laut yang membasahi baju dan kakiku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku pada Ichigo sambil mendudukkan diri di atas sebuah batu karang di hadapan Ichigo. Ichigo tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya tersenyum lembut dan mulai memetik gitarnya. Sepertinya mencoba memainkan sebuah lagu.

_Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai_

_Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru_

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_

_Boku ga mitsuketta kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

_Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da_

_Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo_

_Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da_

Dia mulai bernyanyi dengan suara yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu bagus, tapi dapat menghangatkan hati. Aku menyentuh permukaan gitar Ichigo saat ia sedang memainkannya. Ia terlihat terkejut, tapi tetap tak berhenti memainkan lagu itu.

Aku merasakan tanganku yang bergetar akibat resonansi dari gitar yang dipetik Ichigo. Getaran ini begitu lembut dan menyenangkan, sampai-sampai berhasil masuk ke dalam hatiku. Membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya dan wajahku memanas.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada perasaan tak menyenangkan masuk ke dalam kepalaku. Perasaan sakit yang teramat sangat. Kontan aku memegangi kedua kepalaku. Sekujur tubuhku melemas. Pandanganku menjadi kabur. Aku sempat melihat Ichigo memanggil namaku sebelum akhirnya aku merasa gelap menyelimutiku dan memaksaku keluar dari batas kesadaranku.

oOoOoOo

"Kia… Rukia…"

Samar-samar kudengar suara nii-sama memanggilku lembut. Aku membuka kelopak mataku, mengedipkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Nii-sama berdiri di samping ranjang putih tempatku berbaring. Ia tersenyum tipis. Menurutku ia lega melihatku yang sudah siuman. Kalau dilihat-lihat, pasti aku sedang berada di rumah sakit. Warna putih yang mendominasi kamar, infus yang menempel di tanganku, aroma obat yang menyeruak. Tak salah lagi, ini rumah sakit.

Aku melihat kondisi tubuhku. Ada beberapa bekas luka gores yang telah mengering di sekitar telapak tangan sampai bahuku. Ada apa ini? Apa aku baru mengalami kecelakaan? Kupikir aku pingsan karena penyakitku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya nii-sama dengan ekspresi yang masih datar seperti biasa.

"Sudah lebih baik. Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? Penyakitku kambuh lagi?"

"Iya. Tapi kau dan teman lelakimu yang berambut oranye itu juga menjadi korban tabrak lari."

Tabrak lari? Pantas saja aku merasa ada luka bekas tergores di tanganku. Nii-sama juga mengatakan kalau temanku yang berambut oranye juga jadi korban tabrak lari. Ichigo?

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan temanku itu?" tanyaku panik.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat saja sendiri."

Nii-sama membantuku berdiri dan mendudukkanku di kursi roda. Kemudian ia mendorong kursi rodaku menuju ke kamar sebelahku. Setelah mengetuk pintu, tapi tak mendapat jawaban, aku dan nii-sama masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar itu.

Aku merasa kehilangan daya dan tenaga saat melihat kondisi Ichigo yang… menyedihkan. Seluruh tubuh penuh luka. Kepalanya yang biasa dihiasi warna jeruk cerah, kini harus terbungkus putihnya perban. Menandakan luka serius membebani kepalanya. Aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku. Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada Ichigo? Padahal kesempatan hidupnya jauh lebih besar daripada aku yang sakit-sakitan ini.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Menurut saksi mata, Ichigo yang sedang menggendongmu karena pingsan tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh mobil. Ichigo tampaknya melindungimu mati-matian, sampai kau hanya mendapat luka ringan," jawab nii-sama.

Semua ini gara-gara aku? Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu Ichigo, pasti ia tak akan jadi seperti ini. Tangisku semakin meledak. Aku mendekati Ichigo, menyentuh tangannya yang penuh luka, dan membawanya ke pipiku. Agar ia tahu aku di sini untuknya.

Tak lama kemudian aku merasa tangan Ichigo bergerak perlahan, diikuti gerakan matanya yang mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Aku sedikit lega melihat Ichigo sudah sadar. Kulihat ia tersenyum dan menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, mengajakku bicara.

Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke bibirnya agar aku bisa mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ru… rukia… aku… senang kau baik-baik saja," ujar Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ichigo," kataku sembari berusaha menahan tangis. Kulihat Ichigo menggeleng pelan dan lemah.

"Aku yang… harus berterimakasih padamu… Berkat kau… a… aku menemukan alasanku hidup di dunia ini. Se… sepertinya aku akan pergi dengan tenang…"

Tangisku meledak begitu mendengar Ichigo mengatakan hal itu. Aku memeluk tubuhnya kuat. Menandakan aku tak ingin ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kau bicara apa, sih?"

"Aku… aku… akan memberikan sumsum tulangku padamu. Agar kau dapat melanjutkan hidupmu."

"Tidak! Aku hanya butuh kau di sini bersamaku."

Perlahan, Ichigo menutup matanya. Ada senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

Dan akhirnya Ichigo pergi meninggalkanku. Bahkan sebelum aku bisa mengucapkan bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki Ichigo.

oOoOoOo

Hari ini genap sebulan setelah Ichigo pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi ia tidak benar-benar pergi dariku. Bagian tubuhnya menyatu dalam tubuhku. Aku agak terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata sumsum tulang belakang Ichigo cocok denganku. Apa mungkin ini takdir? Sesuatu yang menyatukan kami. Aku merasakan cinta Ichigo yang tak akan pernah mati untukku, begitu pun cintaku padanya.

Akhirnya kini aku mengerti maksud perkataan Ichigo sebelum ia pergi. Sebelum jiwanya yang abadi berpisah dari raganya yang rapuh. Alasan keberadaan Ichigo adalah untuk menyelamatkanku. Suara yang pada awalnya asing berubah jadi lebih terdengar akrab di telingaku. Kehangatannya yang terulur padaku berusaha menjauhkanku dari dinginnya kesepian. Dia memberiku masa depan.

Mimpi dan bayangan Ichigo memacuku untuk terus hidup. Kujadikan penghembus api semangat di hatiku. Tak akan kusia-siakan semua pemberian Ichigo.

The End

Ada yang merasa cerita ini berlebihan atau aneh atau gombal? Cerita ini aku ubah dari sebelumnya. Lagi semangat bikin yang nuansa dark.

Ada yang merasa lagu Sen no Yoru wo Koete ga cocok banget sama cerita fic ini? Memang. Ini bukan songfic, cuma pengen nampilin lagu itu aja. Soalnya lagu itu yang udah nemenin aku ngetik fic ini.

Wanna review?


End file.
